narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Himari
Warning! Under construction. '''Currently I am translating information into English. '''Himari (ひまり, Himari) also nicknamed "Princess" (“姫”, Hime) in derision of her delicacy and because "Hime" sounds like "Hima"''ri, '"The thunderstorm of sand"' (砂の雷電, ''Suna no Raiden, using the kanji rai 雷, thunder and den 電, ray) due to her skills lightning release and confused erroneously sometimes with Raijin (雷神, Raijin) God of the storm (sometimes depicted as a demon) using the kanji Rai (雷, "thunder") and shin (神 "God") due to a rumor spread among customers of Mori no Uta. She is a kunoichi from Sunagakure. Part of the team Ryuzu, along with Hiroki and Yuuhei. Appearance Himari has beige hair, white skin and round aquamarine eyes. She tends to wear her hair free and with a small metal barrette or something alike. She is average height to low and slim. All her mission outfits are always completed with typical metal arm guards of Sunagakure. In Part I, she has not very long hair with shoulder-length and messy bangs. She wore a black shirt, navy blue skirt, high black stockings that reach the thigh and a brown vest. After earning her Genin rank, she began to use her forehead protector to on her head. Though she changes her outfit depending on the mission (By weather the terrain) there aren't big changes. In her free days she was usually seen with a short navy blue overall with the symbol of her village, a transparent lavender t-shirt underneath, short gloves and black high stockings. In Part II, Himari had let her hair grow to the middle of the back (She still has her hair collected on missions), adding two metal buckles forward (which actually used as a weapon as her common accessories transferring electric shocks through them) and she starts using a dark orange eye makeup sometimes. The tresses framing her face still remain, but are longer due to the growth of her hair. After becoming Chūnin, her outfit consists of a dark blue skirt open on the side (very usual in Sunagakure), black stockings that reach the thigh, and a brown short vest or jacket, a belt with her forehead protector and two bags for weapons, one on each side. From this point, Himari starts using metal hoops on her arms and legs. Underneath her clothes she was wearing a black mesh bodie for greater freedom of movement. Her outfit may change but are generally simple variations. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Himari re-cuts her hair a bit. She donned the standard uniform of her village. In this occasion, she used her forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces, on her head. She wear her metal rings and accessories in this fight, but also invoke some weapons with a seal on her hand. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War at age 19, Himari became an Anbu member, and her mission outfit was the Anbu standard uniform with a mask of a demon face and metal hoops on her arms. Her hair grew a little more, but uses it collected on missions to prevent it from interfering. She was also seen wearing her casual outfits, which usually consists of a brown dress with a high collar and a mesh neckline detail, high black stockings and some lavender laces. She incorporates her metal hoops as accessories most of the time. In the epilogue Himari has cut her hair to chin-length. She has changed the navy skirt for shorts, ninja boots and use a brown V-neck shirt. Continuous using metal arm guards that cover all her arms. She carries a bag of weapons on the right side and several metal rings on her arms and one in each leg. Her hair is a bit more straight now and her bangs are fully seized to the side by a hair buckle. She can also being seen wearing lipstick (Cherry color). Her casual outfit is very similar, except that reuses a skirt, but this time is brown and knee-length. She also changes her sandals for a more open design. Weapons and fighting specialties. Before becoming Chûnin Himari begins to consider specializing in Raiton (Lightning) elemented techniques, as it is the element that she has higher affinity. As a disadvantage in Suna (where the common element is the wind), and because she has no one to help her with this element, decides to combine her chakra nature with metal weapons as they are good conductors of electricity. Himari begins to experience manufacturing metal hoops, which injects with her chakra and can activate a powerful discharge with a seal (A very similar technique to that used to activate bombs by Deidara). She also makes use of senbon (metal needles) and carries metal accessories (such as her hair buckles, or her metal arm guards) to be used in case of emergency. The rest of her weapons are common knives and shurikens. At the age of 17 she learns to invoke metal weapons with a seal on her palm, bears the kanji "金" (Kin, metal) in the middle. This offers a variety of possibilities, she can invoke a greater number of weapons. However she still uses her metal rings and bag of weapons since this technique consumes a big amount of chakra and she considers unnecessary to waste it. This is like her last option in case she was in much danger. Personality Himari is characterized to be an elegant, quiet, intelligent and polite person, but can be considered selfish because she usually focuses on getting what she wants and does not often give importance to competition that others may try to generate. Usually avoid fight in vain and negativity, even through challenging situations she tries to keep her head held high and overcome it. This can be seen for example when her teammate Yuuhei decides to leave Sunagakure. Himari felt very guilty because she always considered Yuuhei her friend although, he hardly considered her a partner of the team and she believes that did not do enough for him to change his mind about it or she didn't express much interest about what happens to him. But even with all that anguish and guilt, she decided to focus on training and achieve a higher level to get the title of Anbu that yearn. She is also a very kind and gentle person, but naive because ignores that not all people are like her or harbor good feelings. During her childhood and long before become chunin this did her a weak person. Her personality became a little tougher over the years, when she began to notice that's wasn't how she should act in the missions. Certainly that Yuuhei leaves Sunagakure was what made her change her way of being and helped to forge a stronger personality. Her speech is very characteristic because it is very formal and respectful. Because of her education, she uses honorifics with everyone, if she doesn't do it, she feels that it is disrespectful. (Ex: Hiroki-kun, Ryuzu-sensei, Yuuhei-san, Gaara-sama). Because of her personality and her way of expressing many times she has been called "Hime" (Princess) ironically. Creation and conception. Originally Himari was a character role in a spanish forum about Naruto. She was the first character of a series of characters that make up a parallel story in the world of Naruto. Himari's name isn't a traditional Japanese name but is modern and there is not an exact translation for it. It may come as a variation of "Himawari" (Sunflower) or "Hime" (Princess) or "Hi" (Sun) which would be a good reference to the climate there in Suna. Her appearance is based on the characteristics of the Sunagakure's characters, as the blond hair and light blue/green eyes. But the odd thing of this character is the nature of her chakra because Raiton is weak against Fuuton that is very common in Suna, ie, it is likely that Himari is considered weak to fight with someone of her same village, besides having many difficulties to train in it. Family Himari was born as an only child from a marriage in Suna. Her father Kyoshi (虚子, Kyoshi) was a member of the Sunagakure's Anbu (Specifically the Murderer Squadron), while her mother Ume (梅, Oo-me) is a simple villager and housewife. She has no other known family, so after the death of her father, her mother's life has been very lonely. Himari is not shy and has no problems relating to others, but her mother's isolation has had a great influence on her, so the first few years of her life she did not know many people. This has never been a problem for her, since she is aware that her mother has depression so she always stayed with her. History. When Himari was still a child, her father died on a mission, so she was raised by her mother who strove to teach respect and very feminine manners. She does not remember much of her father although she admires him a lot by the stories that her mother was telling her in childhood. That admiration was what determined Himari's first goal: Becoming Anbu like her father, to reach his level. But with the loss of her husband, Ume became a sad person, scared and isolated. Himari wasn't much allowed to go out and her mother tried to make her give up the idea of being a ninja. For this reason as a child she didn't know many children and her only friend was her neighbor Hiroki (son of friends of Himari's parents). They used to meet and play to be ninjas with Hiroki's older brother. Genin. Upon graduating from the academy her mother was still concerned about the fate of her daughter so she asked a personal friend, Ryuzu, to be Himari's sensei and instructed him to protect her. Thus was how Ryuzu recruited Himari and Hiroki as his team, however, he lacked a genin more and that's how Yuuhei joined to the team. In general, as a genin, she never stood out. She was not strong, quick and had not a great mastery on genjutsu, but she managed to find something that was good: she has a good control over her chakra and simple weapons. Of course this was not enough and always ended up being helped by her teammates. After a year of training Himari begin to feel attracted to a shinobi from his village, Gaara. Her teammates did not understand much about her new interest, but Hiroki began to encourage her to speak to him (although he referred to him as "the scary guy"). Yuuhei downplayed the issue but after some time began to feels annoyed because he was a distraction for her. Himari began a friendship with a quiet Gaara'*', which generally consisted of her going to the places he frequented (a roof where he was engaged in his hobby of planting cactus) and he listening to her almost making no comment. Despite the indifference of the boy, this interest would not disappear over the years, but would increase because she wasn't faced a rejection or approval. However she returned to see the difference of level she had with her colleagues and decided to recover the lost time returning to the workouts. * This situation occurs after the Sasuke Recovery Mission, when the sand siblings return to Sunagakure. Chūnin Exams* At the age of 14 years Himari was with her team in the chunnin exams. Again it became noticeable the difference in strength and skill with her teammates, but all had matured a lot, and showed great use of logic and prudence strategies in battle. Himari fought against Hotaru, a kunoichi from Takigakure. This meeting showed how much she was improved especially in defense and quick movements, with which she won the match with remarkable ease. All her team won the Chunin rank at the first attempt. *'This does not take into account the chapters of Naruto Shippuden filler in which chunnin tests are performed when the characters are 15, and they are not official in the manga. This story was designed before that arc appears.' Chūnin. Himari decided to be more interested in fulfilling the missions because in her village believe that conducting missions dominates the life of a ninja, and that's how she wanted to be seen: as a real ninja. At this moment Himari begins to train hawks of the village and fabricate metal hoops. She was always looking forward to the B rank missions to demonstrate her skills. Her team used to have with a great compatibility, they ran with a good time being victorious and beginning to get noticed in the village as a strong team. In the absence of Ryuzu in some missions, Yuuhei took his place as leader of the team, he was considered a leader from the start. At one point during one of these missions Himari stumbled on the road with Hotaru again, who had left her village, and wants to show how much she had improved her power. Hotaru challenged Himari to a fight. Himari refused and did not consider it necessary to fight with her, even if Hotaru was a missing-nin, Himari not considered her dangerous or relevant, but Hotaru was not going to allow Himari flee so she had to confront her. During that fight Hotaru proved how much she had improved, but Himari was also stronger now so overcome leaving her unconscious again. Despite Himari considered the fight a nuisance and a waste of chakra, she felt sorry for Hotaru and refused to leave her alone and hurt, so she decided to help and heal her. When Hotaru awoke her anger rose, as she considered she was overcome by a weak person again who helped her enemies. After a verbal argument, Himari left the place, forgetting one of the metal hoops on the neck of Hotaru which could not be removed unless she deactivate it with her chakra or be destroyed (which was not an option because it could kill Hotaru). This situation had a slight impact on Himari, decided not to tell anything to her teammates and invented an excuse for the delay. And although time passed, Hotaru words were in her head and she started to feeling weak due to her kindness Yuuhei leaves Sunagakure. In one of the many missions that completed the Team Ryuzu, something unexpected happened. The team met with several renegade ninjas who had intentions to kidnapping them for information about Sunagakure village and sell it in Mori no Uta. Yuuhei as leader took command of the battle and managed to beat 2 of the 4 ninjas they faced, however Himari and Hiroki had problems because they were not at their level. Himari was about to be defeated, and while she was helpless on the floor about to fall victim to a powerful fire release jutsu, Yuuhei intervened and was hit by it. This situation left Himari watching in shock as her partner and leader fell to the floor with skin burning and bleeding. With a desperate cry took Yuuhei's weapons (a pair of sais) and combined it with her chakra emerging as rays from her hands, then stabbed the enemy. This was the first time Himari murdered someone. The last ninja, finding himself only in front to 2 chunnins from Suna (and even surprised by the sudden rage of Himari) decided to flee. Nobody was behind him because the sand ninjas were more concerned about the state of Yuuhei who agonized on the floor rather than catch an unknown enemy. Himari wept uncontrollably over Yuuhei and could not concentrate on acting properly so she was reprimanded by Hiroki who shouted at her to be quiet and say to her "A shinobi must never show their tears" words that again were stuck at Himari's head and contribute to her attempt to forge a stronger personality. Even sobbing she heard Yuuhei's request. He wanted to be knocked out with a slight electric shock to stop feeling pain, which she does with her technique Kotei-ka and begins the journey back to Suna to heal her wounded teammate with Hiroki. Once in Suna, when Yuuhei awake, Himari wanted to see him, but Hiroki warns though that he may not want to see her. There she received the scorn of her teammate who to blamed her for his injuries and the permanent markings he will have on his body because of her weakness. He confesses that he never considered her a friend and has no feelings for anyone and only protected her because he was the team leader. She was surprised, though Hiroki later tells her that he already knew about the sociopathic personality of Yuuhei. This happens to be a new revelation for Himari about herself: she was innocent and selfish. And didn't pay much attention to people around her. Despondent, she got back to see Gaara with who has a conversation about the ties with people and feelings. Gaara gives his opinion to her for the first time. During the time that Yuuhei is still hospitalized, the team stop accomplish missions so Himari got back to spend time with Gaara and begins to consider a change in her life, her way of being and what will she do to meet her objective of becoming an Anbu like her father. After leaving the Hospital Yuuhei was very depressed and ashamed of his own image. The people of the village whispered behind Team Ryuzu's back, and everyone knew what had happened to the prodigy of the group. When he fully recovers, communicates to Hiroki his decision to go on a trip alone to train and "find his way", seeing that it is impossible to change his mind, Hiroki asks Himari to speak with him hoping she can convince him to stay. She follows Yuuhei to the edge of the village and asks him to stay, to which he refuses. But then he decides to confront her replied that "He could kill her easily, but that would prevent him from returning." Yuuhei's frost words hurt Himari so she decides to let him go, at that moment Gaara appears and gives Yuuhei to understand that if he is going to become a threat to the village is willing to kill him right there. Yuuhei, aware that he could not beat someone on the level of Gaara tells that he is not betraying the village, he only need to spend time alone and will return when deemed necessary, although this is a lie. Ryuzu took it upon himself (willingly) to protect his pupil in this situation, convincing the village high commands that Yuuhei was not a threat nor has he betrayed Sunagakure. The Team Ryuzu faced the rumors by cleaning Yuuhei's name. After his departure, Himari got back to concentrate on training and become stronger with the hope that Yuuhei will no longer considered her weak and then be part of the team again. * Yuuhei knew that Gaara had been watching him from his return, so he deduced that Himari had told him about his confession of having no feelings. * Gaara had been watching the scene and decided to intercede after the threat of Yuuhei to Himari, but said nothing about it, so Himari not know if he ever heard that and she never told him. The Kazekage Rescue Mission. When Gaara is kidnapped by Akatsuki, Himari is one of the many Suna shinobi sent out to try to find him. This event was very hard for Himari because Gaara, besides being the Kazekage and considerable friend still was her love interest, although he does not correspond her and she didn't show her feelings so openly anymore, they were still there. This time Himari finally understood the feelings of her mother and her mother's fear of losing her and she understood what was to see dying the person you love. When Gaara was revived, and contrary to all her shinobis partners celebrating, Himari could only mourn. The fear, guilt, loneliness continued for a while on her mind after they returned to the village. Since then she promised to protect the village from harm that might come and protect her friends. She also returned to be very close to Gaara, though he did not have much time for it, Himari went almost daily to visit him at his office (although in general were very few times when she could see him) it also caused she to be closer her mother, helping her out of the depression that controlled her for years. You could say that since Gaara returned to the village at that time, Himari's life improved a lot since that moment she was devoted more to others and kept with the idea not to lose anyone. Nevermore. Meeting with Kaizoku. Rumors about a new criminal organization increased in Suna. After the disappearance of some genin ninjas range, the kazekage counselors were beginning to worry about a possible attack on the village. Because he receives some descriptions, Gaara is almost certain that Yuuhei has something to do with it and communicates it to Himari and Hiroki. They were still not convinced and do not see why Yuuhei would attack the village, which Gaara assigned them an unofficial mission to research and asks them to send data as soon as possible. Because they know Yuuhei he believes they may find what is he is up to or stop him. Himari and Hiroki infiltrate on a village near Kusagakure and hear men talk about "Mori no Uta", a supposed inn, and the recent betrayal made by assistants to owner of the place, Shiori. However when trying to figure out the location they realize that no one really knows where it is and begin to suspect that concerned only a rumor voiced by some renegade ninjas. A mysterious man gives data about the assistants of the place and by the description seems that one of them is Yuuhei, but tells them that Yuuhei actually works for the assistant of the owner, Hana, who is looking for him and his partner (A strange girl with white hair) to kill them. The team send that information to the Kazekage and target to Otogakure as it is said that Yuuhei is hiding there with his partner, but they are not sure if they can infiltrate in a place like that and decide to watch the movements of Otogakure from the outside. After a day surveillance Himari and Hiroki hear an explosion in the vicinity and went to see what it was, at the time they find Hotaru (Hiroki does not recognize her at first) Himari realizes that she still wears one of her metal rings on the neck then Hotaru starts attacking Himari but Hiroki separates them. He starts to ask what is happening there. Hotaru tells them that she is allied with Yuuhei long time ago and it is he who caused such the explosion-like noises. She says he is not aware of what he is doing, that he has received a Cursed Seal and he is beside himself. All three agree and try to stop him but Yuuhei was getting stronger and they can see how his appearance is transformed, so decided to hide before being killed by that monster version of Yuuhei. Himari asks Hotaru who is Hana and if they were fleeing, what Hotaru replied that she should not believe all the rumors surrounding "Mori no Uta". She says that Yuuhei and herself have been working by Hana's orders and that they only absented some time after meet a "strange guy and his assistant" who promised to Yuuhei increase his power in exchange for allowing he to do some experiments (Orochimaru and Kabuto) but Yuuhei became unmanageable and she and another girl (Karin) were trying to stop him. Hiroki realizes that Hotaru has no trouble giving information about "Mori no Uta" so he continues requesting information until Yuuhei calls them to continue fighting. All took refuge in a cave made by giant trees unable to continue fighting while Yuuhei screams to them to go out to fight. After a conversation in which Hotaru and Hiroki have given up, Himari decides to face Yuuhei alone, but when find him, sees that a redhead girl has managed to calm him, who hugged her crying. The girl (Karin) sees Himari askance, then Himari understands that it is time to leave and return to search Hiroki. Before leave, Himari retiring off the metal hoop that Hotaru had in her neck and tells her that she will not to try to make that Yuuhei returns to Sunagakure anymore and says "Maybe Yuuhei is where he should be now." After this Himari retires and returns to Sunagakure with Hiroki, who reports to Gaara of what happened and tell him not to worry about the organization of which the people speak and that "The forest song" does not plan a major blow to Sunagakure for now, but that they become more dangerous as time passes. After this mission, Himari tells Hiroki of a past encounter she had with Hotaru a few years ago. Both speculate about whether the person who managed to stop Yuuhei (Karin) is his girlfriend or not. After seeing him again both feel better, the former Team Ryuzu has some peace. * Notes: Even though "Mori no Uta" is a physical place, many people refer to it as an organization, since being a mystery location, many doubt its existence. * Himari believes that Yuuhei is associated romantically with Karin after seeing that she was the one who could stop him and to see him hugging her and crying, attitudes that he had never had before. * Hiroki receives jounin range time after this mission. Mori no Uta. Massakari. Time after rescuing Gaara, news about Akatsuki and its attacks on various villages were increasing. The omens of a new war hovered around Sunagakure. In an attempt to find information, Hiroki is sent to "Mori no Uta" with a group under his command. Himari was volunteered to join the team, though only counted with the Chunin rank, she was denied but then she persuades Gaara, so he authorized her on condition that would lead Horus, a messenger hawk that Himari was trained the last 3 years, to report everything that is happening. During this mission, the shinobis were separated into teams of 2, so Hiroki decided to go with Himari because they had a great support when it comes to fight. After divide strategically to try to locate the mysterious inn, they realized that in some areas while no one was presented to a direct fight, locked them in different genjutsus to divert them into dangerous and remote areas. When they were frustrated at not finding the goal, Yuuhei makes its appearance in front of Hiroki and Himari telling them that the owner (Shiori) is willing to talk to them on condition that they withdraw to the other teams that are lurking in the forest. Hiroki doubt but ends up canceling the mission and send the rest of the ninjas in the village. Once these moved away, Yuuhei led them to the inn. There was Shiori, who led them to the basement and started to talk. However, she said it had no information on the activities of Akatsuki and said not to have crossed with any of its members for some time and that her only aim was protect her inn. Himari and Hiroki were not satisfied with their answers, so that Shiori angrily showed them hundreds of books that hid in her basement with information from different villages and ninja world, providing details even of themselves, weaknesses of the villages and information of jinchurikis and bijuus. Before this revelation, the two sand ninjas were ready to attack and destroy that information put their own home and many other ninja villages in danger because they assumed that these data would be dangerous in the hands of anyone with the coming war. During this fight, both got rid of hundreds of books of information but also managed to infuriate Shiori who started a fight outside the inn, in view of all customers and her subordinates: Hana, Yuuhei and Hotaru. But nobody interceded. Each was defending their own interests. The fight ended with Himari killing Shiori with her lightning skills element. Many of the spectators, who did not understand the context of the fight, called her "Raijin" (God of the storm) and spread the rumor that Raijin had killed Shiori. Hiroki took care of removing the rest of the books and went straight to Hana, knowing that she was the subordinate of Shiori, to kill her too. However Hana said she had no intention of fighting and was grateful that her mentor was murdered because apparently the only reason she was her subordinate was because she had a debt to her. Hana promised them she would take care of Mori no Uta from that moment and change the name to "Massakari" (Full Bloom) and that if she ever had information about the activities of Akatsuki she will send Yuuhei to inform. Yuuhei thus became an informant for the village. And a peace agreement between Sunagakure and the inn "Massakari" was established, even if it remained secret. Although its occult activities, remained to be the same. Hiroki and Himari returned to the village but did not return to see Yuuhei at that time, as when he sent the information it went directly to the Kazekage by his scorpions. Note: After Hiroki and Himari withdraw, Hana reveals to Yuuhei and Hotaru a secret room behind the inn's basement. The books Hiroki had destroyed were only an alibi. In this secret room she had hundreds of bookshelves full of information. Fourth Shinobi World War. Himari was added to the Third Division during the Fourth Shinobi World War with her teammate Hiroki. Himari fought alongside many other ninjas under the command of Kakashi Hatake. There she confronted several resurrected ninjas, and was able to emerge victorious with Hiroki. Little by little they made their way to the central zone of the war. Both of them worried about the brutality of the attacks, they decide to go to help, but they cross the half way with Yuuhei and Hotaru from the front. The atmosphere became somewhat tense but no one dared to say anything and when they could react, the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi had wrapped everything. Himari was the first to fall over her knees, then Hotaru who tried to say something to Yuuhei but couldn't move her mouth. Then it was Hiroki who was caught by the illusion, leaving Yuuhei be the last one standing, he could barely move his body and turned to see Hotaru for the last time before being wrapped in the genjutsu. During the Infinite Tsukuyomi Himari dreams of being in a nice restaurant next to her teammate Hiroki, her teacher Ryuzu and her mother, who laughs happily after so many years locked in the house. In the distance she can see the sand siblings and many other inhabitants of the village. Then it is seen how Yuuhei enters, without his facial marks accompanied by Hotaru, who politely greets everyone present. As you can see, Himari's dream is to be at peace with all her friends and to see her mother happy again. The Last. This part of the story is based on the events of '''The Last: Naruto the Movie' (ザ・ラスト ‐ナルト・ザ・ムービー‐, Za Rasuto: Naruto za Mūbī) since this movie is canon, and is considered the episode "699.5" to better understand the denouement in the epilogue.'' At this time, Himari has achieved her dream of becoming Anbu, she usually works as bodyguard of important people. In general she does not have many missions since the world is generally at peace after the war. Sometimes she is sent to Massakari to control the movements since the inn is slowly becoming one more village and in its surroundings there are usually robbers or renegade ninjas. She spends a lot of time with her mother who is already in better health. Both frequent the restaurant of Ryuzu's parents, next to Hiroki and other friends from Sunagakure. Rumors about the moon begin and no one in the village knows well what is happening. Problems begin when the meteorites head to Earth but the villagers are safe thanks to Gaara. Himari heads towards the place ready to do everything to save the village. However Earth is saved by Naruto and his team. Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage. This part of the story is based on a novel. '''Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage' (我愛羅秘伝 砂塵幻想,Gaara Hiden: Sajingensō) is an original story written by Ukyō Kodachi and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto. It is the fifth book of the Naruto Hiden series. I took this novel as canon to give a more detailed explanation on the future of Himari with Gaara. To understand better, please read a summary of the novel, available on the official Naruto Wiki.'' With the news of the possible marriage of the Kazekage, Himari spends the days away from her friends, training, unable to face anyone because of her confused feelings. Hiroki decides to talk to her and asks her to go ahead even though he knows that she is in love with Gaara. This feeling was creating inside her since she was 13 but knows she must continue. In a way, Himari was clear that Gaara was not interested in her and that he might never be interested after being named Kazekage, but she had never faced a situation of such direct rejection. Himari decides then to support the Kazekage in all his decisions nevertheless she is not prepared to speak with him of front so she sends letters to him with hawks animating him and expressing her great admiration towards him. The commitment is canceled. Hiroki (who does not know the compromise was canceled yet) is going to talk to Gaara and indirectly tells him about Himari's feelings towards him and about the effort the girl has made to not interfere despite her feelings and how much she has cared for him all these years. There Gaara realizes that the letters he has been receiving are not simple villagers communicating theirs good wishes so he decides to speak with Himari on the roof where they used to plant cacti years ago. There the girl confesses her feelings and they start a relationship. Epilogue. Himari is now the adoptive mother of Shinki and biological mother of Shiro (who is 2 years younger than Shinki). Motherhood is quite complicated, although her children are very obedient, Shiro sometimes gets bored and get away from his classes. Both are very advanced for their age reason why Shinki does not usually need her, and Shiro escapes of her overprotection. This usually frustrates her a little. Shinki and Shiro get along very well. Shiro admires his older brother. However he seeks his own way. Trivia * As none of the characters from Sunagakure have stated last names, she has not an official one, but it's probably that it is something like Jirai (地雷, Jirai), Jiai (慈爱, Jiai) or Jizen (慈善, Jizen). * The nickname "Hime" has always been used as a way to ridicule her and to disparage her abilities as a ninja. At first she does not understand it. * According to the databook(s): ** Her hobbies are: cooking with her mother, spending time with Gaara cultivating cacti, and train some of the Sunagakure's messenger hawks. ** Her favorite word is "Kumiai" (組合, kumiai) it means "union". * Even though Himari is never rude to anyone, not everyone likes her, like Hotaru and Ryuusa (The fennec fox that Hiroki can summon). Both have nicknamed her as "Hime" or "Raijin" and have mocked her excessive manners. * Over time Himari has managed to excel in her village due to her unusual fighting method. Gallery Himari shippuden by samascqua.png Hima-shipp.png gaara and himari by km92.jpg Chibi Himari by samascqua.png Category:DRAFT